Marked: Short Version
by VisualIDentificationZeta
Summary: HarmSinger SUMMARY: Someone marks Harm.


TITLE: Marked: Short Version

AUTHOR: Vid Z.

PAIRING: Harm/Singer

TIMELINE: shortly after "Family Secrets"

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the TV show JAG are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fic. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: this is a fic that came from a sudden flash idea for a scene that one day struck me. I don't know how I thought of it, but it was of Loren giving Harm a hickey and then declaring she claimed him. I don't know if it would've been better left forgotten, but I decided to write it. I hope you'll like it at least a little.

SUMMARY: Someone marks Harm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. was walking down the corridor of his workplace.

He was feelin' good. The sun was shining, the birds were singing thus he was feelin' no pain and the Admiral hadn't had one of 'those' days in quite a while. Yep, life was good.

He was just passing a door, when he was suddenly grabbed from behind, dragged into a dark room and slammed against the wall.

Before he could even put up a fight he was immobilized by a pair of hot, full, soft lips claiming his own in a bruising kiss.

All the blood suddenly left his head, making him light-headed, so it was quite understandable that he decided to use his assailant as a support.

Thank god the kisser was a woman!

In order to take his assailant into custody he slipped his arms around her, pulling her into his body. The feeling of full, heavy breasts smash against his chest caused him to moan, which was echoed seconds later by a feminine moan when the hot vixen pushed her hips into his. She was quite shorter than him, but he was already slouching from the power of the kiss and was leaning heavily against the wall, which made her almost as tall as he.

What was left of his blood decided to make a Swallow impersonation and headed south. The feel of her hips grinding against his crotch made his knees weak and only the quick reflexes of his assailant saved him from kissing the floor instead of those nimble lips. The second choice was much more preferrable.

Normally Harm was quite a collected guy, always fully in control of himself, and no-one could get the better of him, but this unknown woman knew just how to kiss him to overwhelm his senses to the point of making him completely submissive.

When the need for air became all-consuming their lips broke apart, but before Harm could finally take control of the matter, those skillful lips shifted to his neck, directly on his sweet spot.

_'How the hell does she know exactly how and where to kiss?' _was the only thought he was capable of. And it was the last thought for quite a while.

All he could feel was teeth nibbling his skin, hot mouth sucking and tongue licking. It almost drove him insane from desire.

It was over all too soon and then he felt the woman disengage from him. Suddenly he sensed the light flood the room and he opened his eyes, lids heavy with desire, to see who had managed to conquer him.

His eyes widened in shock when he saw who the owner of those lovely lips was. The deviously grinning face of one Lt. Loren Singer filled his vision.

She leaned in closer and with a determined gaze whispered. "I claimed you. You are mine now and don't forget it."

With that she turned around and with a seductive sway of her hips she left the room.

Harm just stared after her, still dazed, and muttered. "If you do that and much more for the rest of my life, then I'm definitely yours."

Then his fingers encountered a patch of bruised skin on his neck and his eyes widened.

A disbelieving voice was heard across the floor.

"A hickey? She gave me a hickey?"

And in her office Loren Singer grinned.

END

AN: yeah, I know the ending was lame, but the original version ran out of control and I still havent' finished it. This is more along the lines of the length I first envisioned for this fic.


End file.
